


Diamond in Rough

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Community: hp_beholder, F/M, Facial, Gangbang, Marcus Flint - character, Multi, Object Penetration, Pansy Parkinson - Character, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Whipping, debasement, public exhibition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-26
Updated: 2010-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy is the jewel of the private club known as The Den; Marcus is the one who makes her shine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamond in Rough

The women in the room ranged from trembling to visibly bored. Some chatted. Some shivered. Some slept. One curled into the corner in tears, her thin arms wrapped around her to hide her naked body. Pansy paid them little heed. They were dross and coal. She was a diamond shining in their midst.

Pansy waited, her eyes half-closed, her nudity worn like the finest robes, her body in an elegant, long-limbed repose. Her lips were painted carmine; her lids were dark as smoke. She'd arranged her hair in loose curls around her shoulders, anointed her skin with camellia and rose. Between her thighs, her mound was bare and smooth. Two silver rings held her dusky nipples at attention.

The door opened, and the men entered. Conversations silenced, attentions focused, and Pansy smiled. The other women tweaked their nipples, spread their legs, drew the men to them with tawdry displays that would put paste and glass jewels to shame. She had no need for such gaudy enticements. The men who wanted her were men who wanted something different.

Names were never spoken here, but Pansy kept a list in her mind as the men selected their women. Bole, Warrington, Derrick - housemates, classmates all. Slytherins only. The Den permitted none but the most exclusive clientele, provided none but the most pure odalisques. Pansy watched the men from behind heavy, elongated lashes, and repressed an exhale of disappointment as she decided the night would not be hers.

She rose from her chaise and crossed the room, passed men sprawled in overstuffed chairs with women kneeling to take stiffened cocks into gaping mouths, passed women who stood with their swaying breasts cupped for slavering tongues. At the door, she stepped back as it opened, and when she saw the man who stood outside it, her breath caught in her throat. Her hands trembled at her sides as she felt the sudden, heated burn in her body, when she caught the shine in his eyes.

She straightened her shoulders and raised her chin as Marcus looked her over. She smiled, the point of her tongue touching the center of her lower lip. Marcus nodded, lifted one large and rough-skinned hand, and slapped her breasts. Left, then right, again and again, until her pale skin was red with the prints of his fingers. She stood unresisting, her lips parted as her breath came in quick, short pants. Marcus pushed his hand between her thighs and smirked when she gasped. He shoved thick fingers into her cunt, thrust hard enough to lift her onto her toes, then jerked his hand free of her body and wiped her musky juices on her cheeks.

He nodded once and grabbed her hair. He stepped past her, headed for the middle of the room, dragged her behind him with a firm grip in her curls. In the exact center of the lush carpet, he shoved Pansy to the floor. A snap of his wand formed thin chains that connected to the rings in her nipples. A second snap connected those chains to the ceiling. Pansy keened and struggled up onto her knees, the lengths of the chains just short enough that even the slightest relaxation of her body tugged her breasts away from her ribs.

Marcus opened his robes and hauled out his fat cock. He shoved it into Pansy's mouth, straight to the back of her throat. She choked and rocked back. The chains on her breasts hauled her forward again, and Marcus slapped her cheeks with his cock. Another shove pushed the thick column between her lips. His cock swelled with every thrust until there was almost no space for her teeth and her tongue. Saliva dripped off her chin as Marcus fucked her mouth with his fingers locked in her hair to hold her head in place.

Murmurs rose from the men around the room, mixing with the light moans of women desperate to show their arousal. Pansy heard the muffled scraping of wooden legs over the carpet as chairs were dragged closer, and from the corners of her eyes she saw an audience gathering. Her heart beat faster with the joy of it, as the men circled to watch her. She folded her arms behind her back, wrapped each hand around the opposite elbow, and held her chest high, her back arched.

Marcus groaned and Pansy readied to swallow down his seed, but he pulled out of her mouth. Before she could feel more than the slightest tinge of disappointment, he gripped his cock and stroked it fast, until he came in a thick patter over her upturned face. He coated her from forehead to chin with semen, then shook the last viscous strings onto her breasts. Pansy blinked white drops of come out of her eyes and licked her lips. He tasted bitter and harsh and glorious.

Her cunt ached, and she could feel juices sliding down her thighs. She watched as Marcus stripped off his robes and tossed them onto an empty chair. Short torso, meaty thighs, arms coated in thick, black hair. His heavy brows furrowed as he walked back to her, with his wrinkled bollocks and half-limp cock swaying in a nest of tangled black curls that sparkled with drops of his semen and her saliva. Marcus grabbed the chains and lifted, hauling Pansy's breasts up. She shrieked with the pain in her nipples and scrambled to her feet to relieve the tension.

Marcus snarled, his craggy face twisting in a displeased grimace. He jerked the chains outward, stretching her nipples until she felt as though the rings were about to tear through the flesh. "Wait for permission, whore," he said, and spat in her face. He let go of the chains and let her stand, though her thighs trembled. She nodded in silence, ignoring the small gasps from their audience. The women of The Den were paid for their attentions, their services to the members of the club, but few would admit to the title of whore.

Pansy reveled in it.

She raised her chin, her expression unmoving as Marcus' seed dried on her face, and she watched him go to a tall, lacquered cabinet by the wall. He opened the doors and drew out a thick dildo, the sterilization charm fading around it in a halo of bright sparks. Pansy held still, kept her arms folded behind her back, waited for an order to move. Marcus inclined his head a few degrees in unspoken approval, and he gestured at her legs. She spread them, her toes digging into the lush fibers of the carpet. "More," Marcus commanded as he slapped her breasts again.

Pansy keened as the chains pulled her nipples. She widened her stance further, then further again with the demand of another slap. She was almost off-balance by the time Marcus snapped his fingers for her to halt. He pushed his fingers between the folds of her labia, opening her up, and pinched her clit. Pansy's hips rocked without her volition, and Marcus laughed. He shoved the dildo into her cunt, pushed it in deep. "Hold it," he ordered.

Pansy's eyes widened as Marcus walked away. She clenched down on the dildo, tightened her inner muscles around it, but knew she wouldn't hold it for long. It was too smooth, her cunt was too wet, and Marcus was still several feet from the cabinet when the dildo slipped from her body and thumped onto the carpet. Pansy sank her teeth into her lip and watched the muscles in his wide back bunching as he reached into the cabinet.

He turned with a long, thin quirt clutched in his hand, and his gaze went straight to the dildo on the floor. He clucked his tongue and swished the quirt through the air. Pansy shuddered, her nipples tightening, her cunt aching. Marcus came back to her, picked up the dildo, and pushed it into her mouth. "Hold it," he ordered again.

He walked behind her, and Pansy sucked in air through her nose as she waited. Marcus held back until her entire body was trembling, then he struck. Pansy clenched her teeth on the dildo and let it muffle her scream as the quirt slapped across her arse. Marcus swung and swung, no hesitation between each strike, no chance for her to breathe or think between each hit. Pansy's arse burned, quivered under the blows. The angle of the strikes changed, and Pansy's head fell back when the quirt struck between her wide-spread legs. The tip of it stung her dripping cunt, three times in quick succession. Pansy screamed around the dildo as the diamond-sharp pain pushed her over the edge and she came.

Scattered applause from the audience greeted her when her screams faded, and Pansy hung her head, nostrils flaring as she panted for air. Marcus reached around her, pulled the dildo from her mouth, and pushed it back into her cunt. He thrust, slicking it with her juices, and she tried to clamp on it, needing to be filled. Marcus slapped the quirt across her buttocks again, then Pansy went up on her toes in surprise as the blunt head of the dildo prodded at the tight ring of her anus. She was no stranger to being fucked in the arse, but she usually had much more preparation than this. To her shame, her body fought the invasion, her muscles clenching tight to prevent Marcus from pushing the dildo into her.

She felt tears leaking from her ears, tracking through the come dried on her cheeks, and she sobbed apologies as Marcus growled in irritation. The chains tugging on her breasts disappeared, and Marcus slapped the quirt across her folded arms. "Bend over, hold yourself open."

Pansy steadied her balance and bent. She gripped her buttocks and pulled them wide, exposing the pucker of her arse. "Wider," Marcus demanded, and Pansy wriggled her fingers to get as much of her arse open as she could manage. Marcus slipped the dildo into her cunt again, got it sopping, and dragged it up through the cleft of her buttocks to push it against her anus. Pansy took a deep breath, exhaled, and relaxed, doing anything to assist. The thick dildo pressed against the tight ring with a pressure that was close to painful, and Pansy shrieked as it broke through, as Marcus pushed it into her arse.

He fucked her with it, thrust with enough strength that she was forced to push back onto it to keep from being shoved off her feet. Her anus relaxed, making the passage easier with each thrust, and Marcus pulled the dildo out completely at one point. He called to the watching men with a laugh in his voice, demanding they take a good look at the gape of her arse. Approving shouts rolled through the room, and Pansy's face heated with a deep pleasure. The shame of a few minutes before had passed, and she was flushed with pride. She'd taken it, for him.

She heard Marcus give a few short commands, heard laughter and howling catcalls as someone moved a chair up behind her. Marcus sat and grabbed her hips, yanking her backwards. She felt the coarse hair of his thighs against hers, and she shivered with want. She wriggled her arse and yelped as Marcus slapped at her cunt, the wet smack echoing in the room. He settled her legs on either side of his, fit the head of his cock to her arse, and pulled her down onto it. Pansy shrieked as he fit full into her, pulled her onto his length until she felt his bollocks under the curves of her bum.

He wrapped his hands under her thighs and lifted, his strength allowing him to pick her up without hesitation. He lowered her back into his lap, his cock stretching her anus further than the dildo had managed. At his order, Pansy slipped her hands between her thighs and held her cunt open, her throbbing clit exposed to the room. Marcus pulled her legs up, held them wide in invitation. He muttered to her, and Pansy's heart raced.

"This whore has three holes," Pansy chanted, the words emerging in time to Marcus's thrusts in her arse. "Fill them, please. Fill me with cock."

The other women were forgotten as the men lined up around her, taking her mouth and cunt, filling her. Thin and thick, short and long, cocks pushed into her cunt, shoved into her mouth. Come dripped off her chin, slipped out of her cunt, painted her skin. The men claimed her, fucked her, over and over, used her as she wanted so desperately to be used.

Pansy's head lolled back against Marcus's shoulder as she was fucked by a dozen men, as her body was wracked by a dozen orgasms. She came with shrieks and grunts and moans, until her body was limp and her mind was empty. She floated in pleasure, in desire and sex. They wanted her. Only her. She belonged to them as their whore, and every last one of them belonged to her.

Marcus came last, pumping his seed deep into her arse. She felt every throb of his cock, and she howled in one final orgasm as he reached around her leg and slapped his palm hard on her soaked cunt. Marcus laughed and shoved her off his lap. She collapsed on the carpet and pushed herself into a kneeling position, her trembling arms barely able to hold her up. She looked up at him, knowing what he saw. Red and swollen breasts heaving, body coated in a thick layer of semen, lipstick smeared across cheeks and chin, arse and cunt gaping open. She smiled as Marcus pulled on his robes.

He held a coin out on his palm and her smile faded. Not a Galleon, not a Sickle. Not even a Knut. It was a Muggle coin, small, round, and bronze. Pansy stared at the coin, then stared at his face. He sniffed. "I'll be back in two weeks. If you're any better by then, I'll see about giving you another go." He bent, snapped his fist shut on the coin, and grabbed her hair. "Maybe then you'll earn this, whore."

Pansy watched him leave. She slumped against the chair with a smile, her eyes shining like diamonds.


End file.
